


Family Secrets

by OnyxSinz (OnyxianDrake)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Fellswap Gold (Undertale), Brother/Brother Incest, Cliche, Crossdressing, Fellswap Papyrus (Undertale) - Freeform, Fellswap Papyrus/Fellswap Sans (Undertale), Fellswap Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, FellswapGoldCest, Fontcest, Hostage Situation, Imprisonment, Incest, M/M, Marrow Drinking, Mute Coffee, Muteness, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sans, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27321790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxianDrake/pseuds/OnyxSinz
Summary: Coffee has to go live with his estranged brother...this isn't what he was expecting nor wanting.
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Family Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> For a Spooky Santa Event in a server I'm a part of, this is for Mwai!!! Hope you enjoy <3
> 
> Mwai's Twitter!!: [@MiraiHere](https://twitter.com/MiraiHere?s=20)

Twist and turns, twist and turns- didn’t he see that painting just a few minutes ago?  _ Several hallways ago? _ Was he running circles?

Coffee panted as he leaned against the wall, his ribs and legs burned from the exertion trying to find his way out of this cursed place. He could hear the slow tapping of heels, unbothered in their slow pursuit of him. Shoving away from the wall, he kept running, fighting with the uncomfortable dress his  _ brother _ had him dress up in.

Ducking into a closet as quietly as he could, Coffee curled up into the corner, covering his mouth with his hand to hide his heavy breathing. Tears continued to drip down his cheeks as he shook with silent sobs as he listened to the heels closing in. He knew he couldn’t escape, not with his brother having been here much longer than he had. For how much longer, he wasn’t sure he wanted to find out anymore.

_ Coffee glanced back as the car drove away, loud and rickety as the distant cousin who’d driven him there waved goodbye. He turned his attention to the literal mansion looming over him, feeling tiny with his minimal amount of clothing packed in his small suitcase. He squeezed the notepad in his hand, hesitantly reaching out to grab the door knocker, which was eerily shaped like a dog skull, and giving two sharp knocks that made his bones prickle uncomfortably. _

_ Then he waited, expecting someone to call out to wait a minute, or even for some type of butler to open the door and interrogate him. Coffee wasn’t sure if his supposed brother even knew he was coming, considering he’d never even known about Wine until now. Being dropped off by what little family he’d met, to someone he should’ve known since he was a kid...felt like a bad decision so soon after his parents died. _

_ When the door clicked open he startled, trying not to topple down the stairs behind him. Quickly he wiped away the building tears in his sockets, tilting his head down slightly to meet the sockets of his...brother. _

_ “You must be Coffee.” _

_ Slowly Coffee nodded in response, turning his head away as a soft blush started on his cheeks, floundering with his notepad for a moment. He jumped when a hand stopped him, soul leaping into his throat at how quickly his personal space was being invaded by someone he barely knew, related or not. _

_ “Don’t worry about it. Come in, I’ll show you your room so you can settle down for the night.” _

_ Coffee meekly nodded, thankful at least to escape the cold breeze that nipped at his bones. The door made an ominous click as it shut behind him. _

Coffee tensed as he heard the heels outside the closet door, soul turning to ice as he waited for them to stop and throw open the door. He prayed to the angel that it wouldn’t, that even if he didn’t escape, he had just a few bare moments of alone time before he died. There wasn’t a chance he wouldn’t, not with Wine seeming to want to kill him if the throbbing bite on his neck was anything to go by.

But they never stopped, slowly getting distant before he couldn’t hear them anymore. Slowly he slumped in relief, pulling his knees to his chest, he tugged at the tattered dress to cover his legs. The mansion was chilly, and he already missed the warmth of the fire in his room. Coffee contemplated returning to the room, locking himself in, climbing down from the balcony...but his 1HP was too much of a risk if he fell.

Already that 1HP felt wobbly, and he didn’t want to risk another bite bleeding him out. Whatever Wine was, it wasn’t his brother, and he was terrified to find out what he wanted to use him for. Somehow he felt like Wine was related to the death of their parents, but he wanted to ignore those dark suspicions, knowing very well they’d died because of an accident.

Wine had been separated from the family for years, Coffee couldn’t even remember seeing a picture of him in the house ever. Whatever had happened between their parents and Wine was a mystery to him, but it had to do something with him being a murderer, right? That was all that made sense to him…

_ “Do you know sign language at all?” _

_ Coffee blinked towards Wine where he sat across the table. Like his namesake, he sipped a glass of the scarlet drink, but had no food in front of him. Whatever experience Wine had cooking, he seemingly didn’t try to enjoy it himself, considering the only plate was the one in front of Coffee. Slowly he shook his head. Writing was the only thing he was taught when his... _ their _ parents learned he was mute. _

_ “Well, we’ll have to fix that soon. I’m sure having to write everything on your mind can get frustrating.” _

_ Shrugging, Coffee looked at his notepad, set to the side so he could eat breakfast. Wine was looking haggard, but he hadn’t had time to ask why the older skeleton looked so tired. _

_ “Ah, I must be headed to bed now,” Wine sighed as he stood. _

_ Had he really been distracted that long that Wine had finished his drink? Whatever face he was making must’ve come off as a question, as Wine hummed thoughtfully as he stared back. _

_ “I work during the night. Feel free to explore the estate, and there is lunch in the fridge for you. Have a good day.” _

Despite the week Coffee had been given to memorize the halls, find any kind of escape past the door to the garden and the front door.  _ He was lost _ . How Wine hadn’t discovered yet was a mystery to him, surely whatever he was, he had to know where Coffee was hiding. Painfully he pressed a hand to the still oozing bite wound, hoping it would stop bleeding soon so he didn’t have to worry about his HP dropping-

Coffee gasped as the door was opened, expecting it to slam and to be attacked as he stared tearfully and wide eyed up at Wine. He hiccuped as a hand was offered to him, flinching away as he expected to get hit, to get turned to dust-

“Breathe, brother,” Wine purred, slowly crouching down.

A singular, bright red eyelight stared hauntingly into Coffee’s own empty sockets as his ribs heaved on a silent sob. He couldn’t breathe,  _ Wine had tried to kill him-! _

“You’re going to make yourself pass out if you keep hyperventilating, Coffee,” Wine warned.

Coffee wheezed as he failed to whine when Wine grabbed his hand, expecting to get dragged out and bitten again. Was this why Wine hadn’t eaten with him? Was he a cannibal-?

“Coffee, either you can come out with me willingly, or I will be forced to carry you back to your room.”

He shook his head desperately, not wanting to go anywhere with Wine alone. But that’s all he was in this mansion, alone, with Wine, and nobody else to care if he died or not. Would his extended family even bother to check in on him, past calling Wine? All his life he’d been treated like he was stupid, needing to be looked after, and now Wine controlled his life because nobody would believe him if he could even tell them-

Coffee startled when Wine picked him up bridal style, hugging himself as he cried while being carried down the halls. Nothing was soothing about being held, even with the low purr Wine was making in his chest. When he was put back on his feet, his legs crumpled almost immediately as he tried to curl up while he sobbed.

Being pulled straight with Wine pressed against his back was not the goal, nor was it something he wanted as he went stiff. Coffee sniffled as he stared in horror at the mirror in front of him, reluctantly pressing backwards into Wine’s hold as he tried to get away.

“Ah ah, brother,” Wine cooed, a gloved hand making him face the mirror again.

Coffee hiccuped as he looked in the mirror at his reflection, at the frightening image of Wine right behind him, the tips of his teeth tinted gold with a small smear of it from when Coffee escaped. The dress Wine had offered him was in ruins, after he had tore away from Wine’s strong hold to run, to try and escape. He failed.

There was no fight for him to get away this time, as Wine tilted his head to the side. The wound on his neck was exposed, as it refused to stop bleeding marrow bit by bit. He shuddered as Wine’s tongue dragged up the sensation puncture wounds, heat flooding his cheeks as he was forced to watch as Wine stared right back at him with a smirk.

“You taste so...bitter,” Wine purred, “yet so delectable...I’m delighted to know I get to have you all to myself.”

Coffee wailed soundlessly as the fangs sank into the burning puncture wounds once more. He knew well enough that he was never going to get away from...whatever this  _ creature _ that claimed to be his brother was. Coffee gave up, shivering as he felt the marrow slowly being drawn from his bones.

He couldn’t tell when Wine stopped drinking, or when he was moved to be laid down in the bed. Coffee heard his door shut as he dozed off.


End file.
